Akiyama Elizabeth
Akiyama Elizabeth '(秋山エリザベス ''Akiyama Erizabesu) is Akiyama Akiko's mother in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. ''She is famous for her delicious cream puffs and all sorts of sweets. When she was younger, she was '''Cure Amaze '(キュア驚か Kyua Amaizu) and is the second Cure to have gotten her powers before the start of the series. Personality Elizabeth is kind with a strong sense of justice, and is the motherly sort of woman. She is wise and gentle and loves to cook more than anything, but loves her husband and daughter a lot. History Meeting Kaito & giving birth to Akiko In her youth, her maiden name was Elizabeth Carter from England. She was very fluent at Japanese when she was 17 and was very smart, so she and a few of her friends were chosen to go to Japan to study there for a year. While she was there, she met Akiyama Kaito, and it wasn't long for Elizabeth and Kaito to fall in love. When Kaito was convinced to go to the lair of Tatsuya, Elizabeth was devastated, so her friends had convinced her to save him, so the team of five went to rescue Elizabeth's lover. Elizabeth found Kaito weak and unconscious, and she helped him, and the five girls showed so much courage that they actually transformed into legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure. The Cures banished Tatsuya with their powers and saved Kaito. Kaito realised that Cure Amaze was actually Elizabeth, and the two fell more in love. In the future, Kaito and Elizabeth got married. After months, Elizabeth gave birth to their daughter, Akiko. Everyone thought she was so cute, with her shining eyes and happy smile. Kaito thought she was a normal girl and that they were to start a normal family, Elizabeth, however, knew that Akiko had a special destiny, which everyone was unsure about. Inheritance Elizabeth is first seen when she, Kaito and Akiko were driving to their new home, Osaka. She helps Kaito unpack their things when she tells Akiko to go explore. Elizabeth seems like a minor character at first, but this goes on until Episode 8, when she discovers Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko, Nakamura Harumi and Yoshida Minako have formed a Pretty Cure team, and Elizabeth reveals that she is the Pretty Cure of Luck, Cure Amaze. She agrees to train them in order for them to defeat Tatsuya. Elizabeth, as a Cure herself, is always there to support the girls in times of trouble, and is there to cheer them on in dark times. She is no longer a minor character, but a supporting character. Battle with Tatsuya In Episode 45, Elizabeth meets a girl named Haruka who lies to her friends that she knows everything about the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. Elizabeth walks over to Haruka and tells her that she shouldn't lie or else it will get her nowhere. Haruka snaps that she'll stop lying if Elizabeth will bake the biggest cake in the world. Elizabeth only smiled, and said that even an ordinary cake could be the biggest because it was baked from the heart. Haruka immediately wants to meet the Pretty Cure. Elizabeth tells Haruka to have faith and the Pretty Cure will appear. That night, a Sakebi appears and starts destroying Osaka, and Akiko, Chiharu, Emiko, Harumi and Minako transform, but they get defeated. Elizabeth asks her fairy partner, Sakura, to change into a Shining Heart Necklace. Elizabeth then transformed into Cure Amaze, and she starts to fight the Sakebi. When it is defeated, Tatsuya appears and starts to fight Cure Amaze, but Tatsuya seems to have grown stronger, and leaves Cure Amaze in the dust. Akiko rushes to help her mother, and she transforms and mother and daughter combine forces to get rid of Tatsuya for a while. This ultimately succeeded, and Elizabeth became proud of Akiko. The final battle Elizabeth soon says that the girls are ready to defeat Tatsuya once and for all. She takes them to his lair and the girls transform into the Pretty Cure. However, this battle is so rough because Tatsuya had appeared in his true form, and anyone that is not related to him and is looking upon him will disintegrate. But then, Lightilia arrives with the many other Cures and she says that even though she was reborn from happiness, she is still Tatsuya's daughter, so she gave every Cure a piece of her power so they look upon him. The Cures, including Lightilia, joined forces and destroyed Tatsuya, and everyone then lived in peace and harmony. Cure Amaze 'Cure Amaze '(キュア驚か Kyua Amaizu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Elizabeth. She controls the power of light and luck. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Shining Recall!" ''Her main attacks are Amaze Lucky Card and Amazing Candle Carnation. Attacks '''Amaze Lucky Card '(ラッキーカードを驚か Amaizu Rakkī Kādo) is Cure Amaze's first attack, which she summons a rainbow-coloured card and shouts the name of the attack, and throws it at the enemy, resulting in pain. 'Amazing Candle Carnation '(アメージングキャンドルカーネーション Amējingu Kyandoru Kānēshon) is Cure Amaze's second attack, which she summons a small flame and raises her hands with the flame in it, and blasts it at the enemy. Relationships 'Akiyama Kaito '- Her husband. Kaito and Elizabeth care deeply about each other, and Akiko states that when one of them has earned an achievement, the other celebrates. Elizabeth says that Kaito appreciates her because she once saved him from Tatsuya. 'Akiyama Akiko '- Her daughter. Since the day she was born, Elizabeth has loved Akiko and treated her like a true mother should. And in return, Akiko respects Elizabeth and does what she says. Elizabeth states that she is a perfect child with a peaceful nature. Elizabeth loves Akiko so much that she refused to battle the team to see if they are worthy of being Pretty Cures. 'Tatsuya '- 20 years ago, Cure Amaze had battled Tatsuya many times, and in the end she used her power to banish him with her friends. Elizabeth is not afraid of Tatsuya, however, Tatsuya is. Etymology '''Akiyama (秋山): ''Aki (明子) means 'autumn, bright, sparkle' while ''Yama ''(山) means 'mountain.' '''Elizabeth (エリザベス): 'Elizabeth ''has several different meanings, with one of them being 'god of plenty'. In the Bible, Elizabeth was the mother of John the Baptist. So together, Akiyama Elizabeth means 'god of plenty autumn mountains', 'god of plenty bright mountains' or 'god of plenty sparkling mountains. Songs Elizabeth's voice actress, Haru Kuroki, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Haruka Ayase, the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko, and Hikari Mitsushima, the voice actress of Yoshida Minako. Singles * In Your Heart Duets * You Are My Little Star (''along with the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko) * The Story Begins Now (along with the voice actress of Yoshida Minako) * Thank You, Friends (along with the voice actress of Tachibana Chiharu) * No Greater Love (along with the voice actor of Akiyama Kaito) Trivia * Elizabeth and Akiko are the second Cures to be related by blood, preceded by Hanasaki Kaoruko and Hanasaki Tsubomi. * Elizabeth is similar to Hanasaki Kaoruko in a few ways: ** Both theme colours are either white or pink. ** Both are related to the lead Cures. ** Both are very wise. ** Both loves flowers. ** Both have surnames that have to do with nature (mountain for Elizabeth and flower for Kaoruko) ** Both once fought the main villain. ** Both are the mentors of the season's respective teams. Category:Cures Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure